Various carrying cases for slow cookers, casserole dishes and other heated food containers have been suggested and used. However, the known cases typically are designed for carrying only slow cookers or other food containers within a comparatively small range of sizes. In addition, the known cases are capable of carrying a container and have no other utility. Slow cookers and other heated food containers are often used to cook foods which have substantial quantities of liquids. Extreme caution must be used when carrying such food containers to avoid the losses and messes caused by spilling the contents of the containers.